


【哈/性转德】家产争夺战

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 性转德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 还是我最爱的傲罗哈和德拉蔻小姐，爱他们白天撕逼晚上撕衣。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 24
Collections: 哈德/德哈合集





	1. Chapter 1

那天一大早，哈利波特收到了一张传票。

他皱着眉头仔细看了看，瞪大了眼睛——纳西莎布莱克马尔福告他非法侵占布莱克家遗产，把他告上了威森加摩法庭。

“这是怎么回事？”哈利跑到法律司去问赫敏。

“没什么，”赫敏忙的脚打后脑勺，“战后常见的遗产争夺，死的人太多了，我们司全是这种案子。哦，哈利，你最好做个表率，把争议性财产保全——就是搬出格里莫广场。”

“凭什么，这是我教父留给我的！”哈利不满地说。

“但在法庭宣判之前，这就是争议性财产，我们得去贴封条。”赫敏公事公办地说，“你又不是没地方住，你们傲罗司不是有宿舍吗？”

“你到底是不是我的朋友？帮别人把我赶出家门？”哈利气得七窍生烟，赫敏越来越没人性了，一副官僚嘴脸。

赫敏使劲在他脑袋上弹了一下：“我是把你当朋友才告诉你这些的，你是谁？哈利波特！丽塔斯基特摩拳擦掌早就想写你的丑闻了！”

“我住在自己家里算什么丑闻！”哈利气得捏碎了赫敏桌子上的小笔筒，赫敏把他赶出了办公室。

果不其然，这件案子很快上了《预言家日报》，丽塔斯基特常用的耸人听闻大标题——《救世主巨额资产来源不明，合法继承还是吃绝户？》

穿得素净优雅的德拉蔻马尔福代替其母亲接受了丽塔的采访，对魔法部战后财产保护提出了质疑。

“众所周知，古老的巫师财富是按照血缘继承的，我舅舅小天狼星布莱克当时已被家族除名，他能继承家产也是因为他的血缘。但哈利波特跟布莱克家族并无血缘关系，小天狼星的遗嘱效力不应该高过血缘。当时战乱，邓布利多对我舅舅的房产施了魔法，我们无法接近，导致祖宅落于外人之手。布莱克家族的遗产应该属于我母亲，正宗的布莱克小姐所有。”德拉蔻的照片照的很漂亮，又是跟救世主有关的八卦，本期《预言家日报》的销量大增。

哈利现在终于知道赫敏多么聪明，现在格里莫广场门口全是记者，都想逮住他做一个独家采访。

傲罗哈利之前到处抓黑巫师，现在成了被人抓。

“扑啦啦，”赫敏的猫头鹰飞来，说魔法部也全是记者，让他今天别来了。

哈利只好工作日遮遮掩掩地来到对角巷破釜酒吧，这里不但有酒，喝多了还能去楼上睡个觉。

没想到刚进门就看到了某个铂金发的身影。

“哈哈，冤家路窄！”哈利心想，他冲过去，一把握住了德拉蔻的手腕，“喂，马尔福，你搞什么？小天狼星留给我的房子你也要抢……”

德拉蔻瞪大灰眼睛看着他，一脸的惊讶，哈利愣了一下，她跟他印象里高傲跋扈的样子不太一样。

“咔嚓！”快门声响起，丹尼斯克里维站在一旁，对着哈利歪着嘴笑了笑。

自从哥哥科林在霍格沃茨保卫战牺牲之后，丹尼斯就跟哈利他们疏远了，因为不满十七岁的科林本不能参加战斗，他是为了哈利而战，于是丹尼斯把哥哥的死归罪于哈利。

“克里维先生，可以把那张照片给我吗？我可以付钱。”德拉蔻甩开哈利的手，紧张地低声说。

“这可是独家照片，你打算出多少钱？不不不，出多少钱我也不卖，我可不是敲诈勒索的人，”丹尼斯扬起眉毛，“哈哈哈，我的主管这下傻了，他们都去蹲格里莫广场了……”说完他眼睛闪闪发光地看着两人，“所以你们要不要接受我的独家采访？如果我把你们的这张照片单独刊登出来，可能更容易引起误会。”

“不，丹尼斯……”哈利话没说完，就被德拉蔻狠狠踩了他一脚，她转身对丹尼斯温和地说，“我跟波特先生私下聊聊，可以稍等吗？”

“当然。”丹尼斯手里有了照片，不在乎地挥挥手，要了一杯火焰威士忌。

德拉蔻瞪大眼睛，低声对哈利说：“楼上11号，别跟着我，一会儿你自己上来。”说完她就转身上楼了。

哈利盯着她穿窄身套裙的背影，嗅到鼻尖有一阵淡淡的香味，他皱起眉头，不知道这条小毒蛇又要玩什么花样。

很巧，11号房是哈利当年吹涨玛姬姑妈之后住过的，里面还是原来的样子，德拉蔻坐在沙发上，对哈利翻白眼。

“原来救世主大人毕业之后没什么长进，”德拉蔻冷冷地说，“我觉得我们并不熟吧，上来就抓人的手腕，不觉得自己很不得体吗？你知道这种照片放到《巫师周刊》上是什么效果吗？”

“也就你们斯莱特林爱玩这种鬼鬼祟祟的事情，我光明正大，为什么要怕《巫师周刊》？你还没说明白为什么要告我，格里莫广场是小天狼星留给我的，这事情难道不是你搞的？而且不是你约了丹尼斯？他在这里根本不是巧合。”身为傲罗哈利当然不傻。

“布莱克老宅是我妈妈从小长大的地方，凭什么是你的？你姓布莱克吗？”德拉蔻拉下脸，“小天狼星都被家族除名了，根本没有权利处置布莱克家族的遗产，身为傲罗不懂巫师法？”

“但邓布利多说……”

“如果不是邓布利多施了咒，我们早就拿回房子了，你忘记了克利切也听我妈妈的话了吧？”德拉蔻咄咄逼人地说。

“我不可能把小天狼星的遗物给你，”哈利气红了眼，“你凭什么……”

“凭我是半个布莱克。”德拉蔻站起来，走近哈利，“也就是说谈不拢了？你不肯跟我一起要回照片？”

“我什么都不怕，更差的名声我也不是没有过……”哈利冷冷地说。

“OK，”德德拉蔻笑了笑，“那我们就下去吧，别让丹尼斯久等了。其他事情，我们法庭上见。”

“马尔福！！”

“身为傲罗，不会不相信威森加摩吧？”德拉蔻拉开房门，对着哈利眨了眨眼，示意他赶紧出来。

两人一起下楼之后，德拉蔻自己去找丹尼斯了，不知道他们说了什么，哈利喝了两杯火焰威士忌，心里十分烦躁。

最后他披着隐身衣回了家，一沾床就睡着了。

第二天他是被赫敏踹下床的，愤怒的小母狮身后是不安的罗恩，对着哈利打哑谜，哈利宿醉头疼，当然什么也猜不出来。

“哈利，你最好解释一下，”赫敏把《巫师周刊》甩在哈利脸上，“你跟马尔福为什么从破釜酒吧二楼下来，那上面是旅馆你不知道吗？”

忍着头疼拿起最新的那本《巫师周刊》，哈利觉得自己果然是太年轻了，根本不懂狗仔们的春秋笔法。

他抓着德拉蔻手腕的照片，两人一起下楼的照片，配的题目是《救世主的密会，不可告人的交易》。

德拉蔻接受了丹尼斯的专访，大言不惭地宣布：“哈利波特自知理亏，想要私下解决遗产问题。他暗示我可以进一步发展，我觉得他的意思是要通过跟我结婚，来换取合法居住在格里莫广场的权利。”

“那您同意了吗？”本报记者问道。

“其实让他继续住也不是不可以，但结婚还太早了……”德拉蔻语焉不详地说。

这什么鬼？哈利捂住脸：“完全是胡说八道。”梅林啊，那条小毒蛇真敢说，还有一起下楼的照片，丹尼斯什么时候拍的？照片上德拉蔻扭头看着他，那表情还真的挺像害羞的。

“你现在一点证据也没有！杂志的读者都觉得你理亏，主动去找马尔福私了。这样的舆论压力下，不管威森加摩怎么判，你都输了。”赫敏气呼呼地说。

“那我应该怎么办？”哈利也气呼呼地问。

“还能怎么样，去跟马尔福商量，只要你拿到她捣鬼的证据，你就赢了，威森加摩也就不用担心了。”

“什么？又去找她？”哈利不安地想，“我见了她一次已经够倒霉了……”

“谨言慎行！”

“好吧，好吧。”哈利叹了口气。

赫敏摇摇头，她真的怀疑哈利并不懂她的意思。

于是，德拉蔻收到了哈利的信，邀请她晚上一起吃饭：“这不是约会，是谈判。”哈利在信里强调。

德拉蔻耸耸肩，好吧。

他们都想不到，第二天一早，他们会从同一张床上醒来


	2. Chapter 2

梅林啊，头好疼。哈利从睡梦中醒来，脑袋快要裂开了，他昨晚又喝多了吗？

“克利切，水……”他捂住头，习惯性地去身边摸眼镜，结果摸到了一片软绵绵。

“嗯？这什么？”他捏了捏，还是暖的，没有眼镜的哈利就是个半瞎，他凑近了去看，闻到一股撩人的香气，这好像是……

“唔……早上好。”这个同样软绵绵的口气听起来十分耳熟，随后，一双纤细的胳膊把哈利搂进怀里，刚刚的软绵绵笼罩了他，不得不说，虽然德拉蔻看上去很瘦，还挺有料的。

什么？！德拉蔻？梅林啊！

可怜的救世主哈利波特一屁股跌下了床。

“波特少爷，您的水，”克利切恭恭敬敬地送来了水，还是两杯，德拉蔻伸手接过水，对克利切道谢，克利切兴高采烈干劲十足地走了。

在床底下，哈利找到了自己的眼镜，他戴上之后，终于又看清了这个美丽的世界，和……歪头疑惑地看着他的灰眼睛。

“这是怎——怎么回事？”宿醉的嗓子哑得毫无气势。

德拉蔻递给他水杯：“嗯？你怎么了？睡迷糊了？”她伸出手给他看，“昨晚你跟我求婚了啊！”

一枚精致的小钻戒在德拉蔻手指上闪闪发光，哈利脑子一黑，他确定自己昨晚带来的是吐真剂而不是迷情剂啊！而且他明明倒进德拉蔻的酒杯里了！

身为王牌傲罗的哈利当然不是一个傻白甜(？)，他是要来套德拉蔻的真话的，但德拉蔻是在伏地魔跟前打过滚的人，再稀松也比绝大多数人精明，他没把握套得出来，所以他从傲罗司的药柜里拿了一瓶吐真剂。

晚餐地点是德拉蔻订的，她说她可以订到包厢，绝对不会被拍到，所以哈利同意了。

“希望今天我们能平心静气地谈，大家都说实话。”哈利装模作样地说。

“我一直说的都是实话，”德拉蔻笑的更假，“因为那篇报道我爸心脏病都快要犯了。”

“可那些不实信息都是你说的。”哈利皱眉。

“我不那样说丹尼斯会写的更引人遐想，我家的名声不能再受损了！”德拉蔻翻了个白眼，“这件事你想怎么解决呢？我妈妈只想要祖宅和克利切，别忘了可是你拐走了我们家的多比。”

“不行，格里莫广场是小天狼星留给我的东西，就算上了威森加摩我也未必输。”哈利说。

“你觉得我没有把握会状告救世主吗？”德拉蔻双手抱胸靠在椅背上，一副胸有成竹的样子，“我当然咨询过律师了。你要是坚持也无所谓，那我们就威森加摩见。”

哈利有点被德拉蔻唬住了，他想说几句理直气壮的话，可是又不知道说什么。

正好这时候上菜了，他顺势闭了嘴。

德拉蔻点了酒，哈利盯着服务生打开，开始计划怎么给德拉蔻杯子里下药。

“你不是骑扫帚来的吧？”德拉蔻晃晃酒杯，“今天的酒很不错哦。”

“是吗？看上去还行。”哈利看了一眼德拉蔻，故意把餐叉打到了地上，想引开她的注意力。

可德拉蔻眼皮都不抬，那餐叉上带了魔法，自己从地板上消失了，哈利手边自动出现了新的餐叉。

这……怎么办？哈利的手塞在口袋，握着吐真剂忐忑不安。

不过今天的酒的确不错，甜甜的，很醇香。

第一下真的是不小心，哈利坐立难安，这张双人餐桌又不大，他的脚不小心碰到了德拉蔻的腿。

德拉蔻瞬间抬起眼睛看了他一眼，然后眼神往桌下瞥了瞥。

咦？可以这样吗？哈利眼珠一转，故意用脚去碰德拉蔻的腿，嗯，她穿着裙子，可以感觉到她的丝袜。

德拉蔻皱起眉头，盯着哈利，哈利无辜地眨眨眼，把德拉蔻眨懵了，她终于弯腰去看桌子下面，哈利瞬间就把吐真剂倒进了她的杯子里。

太好了，现在只要她喝下去就行了。

“你干嘛踢我？”确认了桌子下面只有哈利的脚之后，德拉蔻怒气冲冲的问。

“没有没有，你看，我们干一杯吧，为了……为了格里莫广场……”哈利结结巴巴地劝酒。

德拉蔻皱着眉看着哈利一饮而尽，只用酒杯碰了碰嘴唇：“那你把房子还给我啊。据我所知你还没打开过布莱克家的金库吧，我妈妈其实不在乎金子，或许明天我们一起去一趟古灵阁……”

“为了金库！”哈利又举杯。

“这么说你同意了？”德拉蔻眨了眨眼。

“好商量！”哈利继续晃悠杯子，他看到德拉蔻终于喝了一口，他也一饮而尽。

哈利的记忆到此为止，他试图从大脑里扒拉出一点有用的东西，可是什么都没有。

他看着德拉蔻起来穿衣服，她个子高挑，身材玲珑有致，雪白的皮肤上有一些夜里留下的痕迹，烙在她细腻的皮肤上，很是刺眼。

“呀，你流鼻血了，”德拉蔻蹲下用魔杖对着哈利的脸挥了挥，有点不好意思地说，“今晚去我家，千万不要说漏了嘴，我爸爸要是知道我们……他一定不会饶了你的。”

“什么？去你家？”哈利觉得自己不止要流鼻血，还要吐血了。

“你真的睡糊涂了，亲爱的。”德拉蔻在他脸上亲了一下，轻飘飘地走进盥洗室了。

天啊，发生了什么……哈利揉着额头开始穿衣服，他的衣服扔的到处都是，找衣服的时候他看到了床单，完全皱皱巴巴，满是痕迹，哈利脑子里似乎有一些画面闪过，额，他确定发生了那件事，鼻子又是一热。

他急急忙忙跑到厨房，小声问克利切：“昨晚发生了什么？我什么时候回来的？”

“哦，少爷您大约是快十二点回来的，跟德拉蔻小姐一起，在客厅你叫克利切拿酒，喝了几杯酒，然后就上楼休息了。”克利切激动地回答，甚至开始抹眼泪，“茜茜小姐的女儿能做布莱克大宅的女主人真是太好了，雷古勒斯少爷也会很高兴的。”

“不是……那个……”哈利试图解释，“我们没说什么特别的话吗？”

“说了说了，少爷您抱着德拉蔻小姐的腿呜呜大哭，说您爱她。”

不，这不是真的！哈利满头大汗：“克利切，这件事……”

但克利切根本不听他的：“婚礼一定要隆重，克利切要做一百，不，一千个菜，哦，按昨晚激烈的战况，相信用不了多久这个家里就会有小孩子满屋乱爬了，克利切最擅长照顾小少爷小小姐了……”

什么激烈的战况？哈利捂着汹涌澎湃的鼻子，去一楼的盥洗室洗了一把脸。再出来的时候德拉蔻已经在外面等他了。

“等你下班我去魔法部接你，”她娇柔地搂着哈利的脖子，“我也知道不太容易，但我们一起面对就好了，从今天，不，从昨天起，我们就是家人了。”她仰头亲了亲哈利，那触感完美无比，哈利不知不觉就陷入了甜蜜的陷阱，等他回过神，德拉蔻已经满意地离开了。

所以到底发生了什么啊！为什么他就忽然求婚了？他昨天明明是去谈判的！

哈利趴在傲罗司的办公桌上，整个人一脑袋浆糊。一群女职员在远处叽叽喳喳，过了半小时，赫敏像一颗炮弹一样冲了过来，扭着哈利的手腕，差点把他胳膊扭下来！

“梅林的爆炸头！这个！我还以为是流言！”赫敏扭着哈利的手指，“你真的订婚了？这戒指是新的！不要告诉我是跟马尔福！啊啊啊，一套房子而已，不需要你卖身啊！”

赫敏快把哈利摇成拨浪鼓了，哈利这才发现自己手上戴了一个硕大的钻戒，他一定是受了太大的打击才没有发现，额，这个戒指比早晨德拉蔻的那个大了好几倍。

“我要告诉罗恩，哈利疯了！”赫敏摇完了哈利就又像一颗炮弹一样窜了出去，消失在了升降梯。女职员们“嗡”地一声开始咬耳朵，个个露出八卦的嘴脸。

把手上的戒指摘了下来，哈利发现戒指内侧镂刻着他跟德拉蔻的名字缩写，还有店铺的标志，好吧，看来要去店铺里问一下了。

他深吸了一口气，走出了傲罗司，一路上认识他的人都笑盈盈地对他说：“订婚快乐，什么时候请客？”什么事情都没有桃色八卦传得快。

马尔福庄园里，卢修斯倒吸一口冷气，跟德拉蔻又确认了一遍：“跟谁？跟哈利波特？”

“是的，他跟我求婚了，我也答应了，今晚他来跟您求亲，希望爸爸不要刁难他。”德拉蔻红着脸说。

“我还以为那是你的谋划。”纳西莎在一旁轻声说。

“一开始的确是谋划，但昨天晚上我们聊了很久……”德拉蔻低着头揉着裙角的花边，“你们不会反对吧？”

“只要你能幸福，妈妈当然不会反对，我的女儿吃了太多苦了，哈利波特至少可以保护好你。”纳西莎温柔地说，她并不讨厌哈利。

“爸爸呢？”德拉蔻眼巴巴地看着卢修斯。

“当然，当然，这是解决家产纠纷的好办法，”卢修斯沉默了一会了点点头，“而且救世主的声誉对我们家有好处，你跟他结婚不算赔本的买卖……茜茜，扎比尼夫人的电话是多少？”卢修斯忽然没头没脑地问纳西莎。

“你问这个干什么？”纳西莎皱眉。

“她可是有着丰富的除掉丈夫而不会被发现的方法啊。”卢修斯阴森森地说。


	3. Chapter 3

珠宝店的柜台小姐一脸戒备地看着哈利，直到搞清楚他不是要退货之后，才露出一点笑脸。

“昨晚也是我值班，”柜姐看了看哈利的大钻戒，态度暧昧地说，“所以你要问什么？这个大的是那个小姐出的钱，一次结清，你就买了个小的，还是分期付款，傍上那么漂亮的富姐，只要她不吃人，你还有什么疑虑吗？”

傍……哈利咽了一口口水：“我是想问问，我当时什么样，神志清楚吗？”

“你们两个似乎都喝多了，”柜姐歪着头回忆，“抱着一起，哭的满脸花，说什么好难啊，原来你也是这样，我们天生一对这种话……然后你们就买了戒指，你跟那位小姐求了婚。刻了名字的戒指我们不退啊！”

“我真的求婚了？”哈利看到柜姐认真地点点头，脸皱成了大麻花，哈？我跟马尔福天生一对？怕不是我们俩食物中毒了吧？要不要去那天的酒店去看看呢？

还是去看看吧，毕竟万恶起源就是那顿饭。

“我昨天就餐后食物中毒了，要看看那天的菜单，”哈利拿出傲罗证件，把饭店经理吓得不轻。

“不可能啊，那是我们的招牌菜式，从来没有人食物中毒啊，”经理不安地给哈利拿了菜单。

看不出什么，哈利挑起眉毛问经理：“那一晚还有什么异常吗？”

“我们这里装了有录像功能的双面镜，但只有画面没有声音，你可以自己看。”经理战战兢兢地说。

哇，居然有这种好东西，哈利忙不迭地点点头，但一想到自己下药也被录下来了，又一阵不安：“那……给我复制一份，我带走看。”

一想到魔法部也是乱七八糟，哈利干脆直接回了格里莫广场，坐在客厅沙发上看双面镜。

他看着自己把吐真剂倒进德拉蔻的杯子里，她摇晃着杯子，自己一直在劝酒，没有什么特别的。

但德拉蔻喝了几口酒之后，愣了一会了，很像是中了吐真剂的样子，但自己样子也很奇怪，跟她一样表情茫然，一直在闷头喝酒。

之后自己跟德拉蔻一直在说话，越说靠的越近，就跟克利切和柜姐说的一样，他们抱在一起又哭又笑，他还亲了她……哈利把双面镜扔在沙发上，怎么也搞不清楚发生了什么？酒后乱性？他酒后很多次，从来没有乱过啊。

德拉蔻一走进格里莫广场就看到了哈利，他靠在沙发上，满脸百思不得其解。

“真稀奇，”德拉蔻眨眨眼，“你居然在家，我昨晚把包拉这里了，正好，一会儿跟我回我家吧。”

“德拉蔻？！”哈利吓了一大跳，连忙把双面镜藏在了身后，“我觉得我应该跟你坦白，我——我昨晚喝多了——我都不记得了——”

“所以呢？”德拉蔻露出杀人微笑，“想要不负责吗？”

“也不是——”哈利看着她，“只是，昨晚我可能说了一些醉话——”

“你就直说，要不要跟我去我家见我爸妈？”德拉蔻双手抱胸看着他。

“我…….去。”哈利想，如果卢修斯死活都不同意，那他就顺势回家。

马尔福庄园一如既往地讲究又优雅，战后马尔福家收敛了很多，卢修斯和纳西莎很少在外面走动，给战后重建捐了不少钱，但哈利并不觉卢修斯会忽然喜欢上他。

果不其然，客厅的气氛比南极还冷。

“不知道波特先生用了什么‘白魔法’让小女改了主义，”卢修斯一脸的冷笑，每句话都阴阳怪气，“我们不反对，绝对，不反对。只要你好好活着……”

纳西莎撇了撇嘴，使劲踢了卢修斯一脚，对哈利笑笑：“我们不会干涉德拉蔻的选择，只要她幸福就好了，之前的事情都过去了，只要你们好好的，我们没什么意见，格里莫广场虽然老旧了点，但还是很舒服的，对了说到格里莫广场，反正你们都要结婚了，那里归谁都一样，我们就撤诉好了。”

“我们还没定什么时候结婚呢，”德拉蔻小声说。

“年底怎么样？”纳西莎扒拉手指头，“我们也不能太仓促，去法国订做礼服大约也得不少时间……”

哈利扭头去看德拉蔻：“结婚？”

卢修斯瞪大了眼睛：“怎么？你这什么口气？订婚不就是为了结婚？”

“我们还没讨论过……”哈利感觉卢修斯想用他的银质蛇头手杖打他。

不过，他猜错了。

“哎呦，我这个心脏哦……”卢修斯捂住胸口，闭上了眼睛。

德拉蔻拉了拉哈利，示意他别说了，自己赶紧去看卢修斯，发现他十有八九是装的，她对着纳西莎撅起嘴。

经过纳西莎的一番教育，卢修斯之后没有再刁难哈利，但脸色也没好过。

吃完了鸿门宴晚餐，哈利发现自己的婚期已经定下来了，连礼服是穿西服还是燕尾服都定好了。

晚上纳西莎早早把卢修斯叉回了房间，哈利不知不觉就跟着德拉蔻去了她的房间，之后当然没走，他这一次很清醒，终于知道自己一想昨晚的事情就流鼻血是为什么。

妖女啊，斯莱特林果然都是黑巫师，他整个人都酥了，被德拉蔻一口一口拆分入腹，跟她一起在云端嬉戏。

第二天一早，卢修斯纳西莎都没出现在早餐桌上，据说纳西莎拉着卢修斯早起爬山去了。

“我爸妈没那么可怕对吧？”德拉蔻歪在他肩膀上，“昨晚……蛮好的。”

哈利忽然红了脸。

从这时候起，哈利就跟德拉蔻出双入对了，不是住在格里莫广场，就是住在马尔福庄园。

他虽然没弄明白到底怎么了，但……好吧，德拉蔻太甜美了，他无法拒绝，而且，他算是有个家了对吧？

早晨，哈利睁开眼，戴上眼镜，德拉蔻还抱着他的胳膊，睡得正香，哈利叹了一口气，嘴角翘了翘，轻轻地拿出胳膊，下楼去给德拉蔻做早餐，她说比起克利切做的，更喜欢他亲手做的。

德拉蔻在床上翻了个身，扑进还带着哈利味道的枕头里，肩膀上带着昨晚激情的证据。

结婚本来就是德拉蔻的计划。

因为她咨询过律师，他们告诉她，小天狼星的遗嘱有法律效力，格里莫广场和布莱克家的财产拿回来的几率很低，就算告上威森加摩也只有一成把握。

所以她准备制造一些绯闻，抓哈利一些弱点，骗他在婚姻契约上签字，之后再离婚。反正哈利没什么经济头脑，应该能拿到一半财产。凭什么布莱克家的财产都哈利？

但意外出现在那晚的晚餐上，她给哈利准备了吐真剂酒，而哈利也给她下了吐真剂。

两个喝了真话药的人，互相倾诉战争那些年的压力和身不由己，居然惺惺相惜起来，德拉蔻中的吐真剂要轻一些，在回到格里莫广场的时候，她已经清醒了，然而心却像浸在酒里一样飘飘摇摇的难以清醒。

“哈利，你爱我吗？”她轻轻地问。

“我爱你。”还没清醒的哈利露出孩子一样的笑脸。

吐真剂是不会说假话的，德拉蔻轻轻地摸了摸着哈利的脸，如果他一直没有发现自己的心，自己又何尝不是呢？

“哈利，我也爱你。”于是那一晚她留下了，用热烈回应他的热烈。

我们，来真的吧。

迟钝的救世主至今也不知道自己爱他的未婚妻，他只是每天早晨起来先戴上眼镜，然后戴上他硕大的订婚戒指，起床给德拉蔻做早点。

很快那个订婚戒指就会换成结婚戒指了。

他的朋友们都轮番来看他是不是中了迷情剂夺魂咒，他总是表面无奈实际上带点炫耀地说：“我也没办法啊，得负责任啊。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接受建议，让哈利认清他爱她。

面前的桌子上摆着毒药，匕首，巫毒娃娃，劣质飞天扫帚，旁边挂着最新定制的婚纱，高跟鞋，一套七件的硕大钻饰和布莱克家祖传的祖母绿。

卢修斯坐在战争一边。

纳西莎坐在和平一片。

家里一片暴风雨前的宁静。

德拉蔻眨巴着眼睛，偷偷敲双面镜跟潘西求救：“亲爱的，救命。”

德拉蔻马上就要跟哈利波特结婚了，纳西莎已经筹备了半年怎么把德拉蔻风光的嫁出去，卢修斯也准备了半年如何让哈利波特意外身亡，不过在纳西莎的阻挠下，他根本没机会跟哈利波特单独相处。

哈利和德拉蔻则每天都在没羞没臊，他们俩就像按了什么发q的开关，每天都滚在一起，格兰芬多精力旺盛，斯莱特林花样繁多，两人甚至只要手指碰一碰都把持不住。

德拉蔻偶尔会想，如果一年级的时候她跟哈利握手会怎么样？会不会像外公外婆一样，三年级就开始生孩子。当然，可能在她生孩子之前，卢修斯就亲自干掉哈利了。

虽然两人很和谐，但德拉蔻觉得，哈利并不是不在乎她前食死徒的身份，他经常提起跟伏地魔相关的话题。

他经常触摸她消失的食死徒标记，问她还疼不疼。在晚餐气氛正好的时候问她伏地魔也吃饭吗？甚至他问她，伏地魔住在马尔福庄园那么久，有没有留下什么东西。

或许这就是我们之间的隔阂吧，不管是学校时，还是现在，真的没办法消灭吗？德拉蔻叹口气。

哈利气喘吁吁地抱紧德拉蔻：“天啊，德拉蔻，你真棒，”他深埋进去，许久才平静下来，哈利偷懒地挥挥魔杖，清理了一下，明天再洗澡吧。他实在太沉迷她了，有时候哈利也会想自己爱不爱德拉蔻，他想不明白，爱她就是想x吗？似乎太肤浅了。

“我要洗澡……”德拉蔻睁不开眼，但生活习惯让她没办法就这么睡。

“明天再洗。”邋遢鬼哈利揉着怀里的女孩聊天：“我明天要出差，开个跨国的会，你要不要跟我一起去？”

“去哪里啊？”

“阿尔巴尼亚。”哈利兴奋地说，“伏地魔流浪过的地方。”

“啊？”德拉蔻僵硬了一下，什么鬼地方。

“跟我去吧，”哈利摇晃着她，“公费旅游而已。”

“好吧，好吧。”比在家里看卢修斯脸色强，德拉蔻好困。

听说德拉蔻要跟哈利去阿尔巴尼亚玩，纳西莎立刻准备旅行的东西，卢修斯则皱起眉头。

“波特那厮会不会打算先把你干掉？”卢修斯脑子里只剩谋杀了。

“干掉了我他有什么好处？”德拉蔻扬眉，“我们还没结婚，他继承不到我的遗产。”

“也对。”卢修斯点点头，把那一大包谋杀用品塞给德拉蔻，嘱咐她有机会要抓住。

“亲爱的爸爸，你没忘了我是跟一群傲罗去旅游吧？”德拉蔻翻白眼。

实话实说，阿尔巴尼亚森林的空气真的好，哈利他们在本地傲罗带领下在森林外围走了一圈，感觉心旷神怡。这次来他们是来联手清缴躲藏在阿尔巴尼亚森林里的逃犯的，因为森林面积太大，准备几方面一起做一个魔法道具，而不是傲罗进去漫无目的的找。

德拉蔻留在酒店房间里，她才不想去原始森林踩兔子屎呢，上午她去游泳池游了几圈，吃了饭，准备睡一觉等哈利回来两人去逛逛街。

睡得迷迷糊糊的时候，有人敲门。

“谁呀？哈利？没带门卡吗？”德拉蔻问。

“客房服务。”外面回答。

“哦，来了。”德拉蔻爬起来开门，拿起一旁的小包，她有些垃圾要丢。

她打开门，眼前紫光一闪，就什么都不知道了。

“德拉蔻，你晚上要吃什么？”哈利回到酒店的时候已经快要晚饭时间了，他一推门，发现门没关，他疑惑地推开门走了进去，屋里一片狼藉，德拉蔻踪影全无，最可怕的是墙上飞溅的鲜血。

脑子嗡地一声炸开了，哈利觉得自己的腿似乎抬不起来，嘴里发不出声音，心脏似乎停跳了一瞬，他耳边久违地又听见了仿佛从很远的地方传来尖叫声，可怕的、惊惶的、哀求的尖叫声，好像有一只镇魂怪吻了他。

深呼吸，哈利，德拉蔻不会有事的！他猛地吸了几口气，才感觉到自己能动了。

他转身拿出了双面镜，嗓子有一些发紧：“我是哈利波特，我这里出了一些状况，有人绑架了我的未婚妻。”

本地傲罗反应很快，他们很快勘察了现场，调取了酒店的双面镜监控记录，可是这是酒店，来来往往的人太多了。

哈利住的这一层的双面镜被打破了，只能看到破碎的影像，一楼大厅里有完整的监控，但是好几个对着不同出口的监控，一帧帧看完是个大工程，哈利双眼通红地亲自去看，他怀疑这并不是随机的作案。

好疼，全身都疼，德拉蔻睁不开眼，她的眼睛似乎被血糊住了，她的手又没有办法动，嗓子干得好像冒了火，她想说话，却只发出一阵嘶哑的吟哦。

“叛徒！”有人狠狠地踢了她一脚，德拉蔻被踢的歪倒在一边，哼了几声。

“你是卧底吧？是你出卖了黑魔王！”那个人的脸埋在满头的乱发下面，只露出一排尖牙，“跟哈利波特混在一起？恶心。”

德拉蔻虚弱地摇了摇头，她说不出话来。

“没关系，是或不是都没差，反正你要死了，”那人冷笑着走过来，掐住德拉蔻的脖子，“对这个世界说再见吧，马尔福。”

肺里的空气渐渐消失，德拉蔻眼前又变黑了，她又昏了过去。

“这个人……”哈利指着双面镜里一个拉着皮箱戴着巫师帽的男人，“你们看他是不是多洛霍夫？”

“什么？多洛霍夫没死？”哈利的同事们都凑过来，的确很像多洛霍夫。

“我们立刻张贴通缉海报。”阿尔巴尼亚的傲罗们说。

这时候飞来一只陌生的猫头鹰，递给哈利一封信。

“来这个地点，否则我就杀了她。”

哈利甚至没有考虑陷阱不陷阱的问题，他要去，就算是陷阱，他也必须去，是他非要带她来的。

本地的傲罗们安排了营救计划不提，哈利来到了信里的地点，这里是森林的深处，有一间小木头房子。

多洛霍夫坐在门口，头发胡子乱糟糟的。德拉蔻被扔在小木屋门口，看上去奄奄一息，他饶有兴趣地看着哈利，“没想到你居然真的来了？我还以为你不会在意一个前食死徒的死活。”

“把她放了，”哈利大叫，“你的目标是我。”

“放不放在我，”多洛霍夫大笑，“你没资格多嘴——钻心剜骨。”

剧痛立刻从内而外地充斥着哈利的四肢百骸，每一根血管里流动的都好像熔岩，哈利摔倒在地，手指抓进地上的泥土。

“哈哈哈，求我，求我饶了你啊，救世主也不过如此。”多洛霍夫大笑。

哈利咬紧牙关，一声不吭。

“哎呦，还挺有骨气，那我换个条件，求我，否则我烧死她，你们不是合伙烧死了克拉布吗？不过是还他一命。”多洛霍夫露出尖牙，比划着魔杖。

“不要，”哈利抽着气，他好像看到德拉蔻动了一下，她还活着啊，谢天谢地，“求你，放了她。跟她没什么关系，她不是自愿跟我在一起的，是我给她下了药强迫她的。”

“真的？救世主也做这种龌龊事？哈哈哈，你们埋伏的人都听到了吗？哈利波特不过也是个罪犯，”多洛霍夫哈哈大笑，他继续用魔杖指着德拉蔻，对哈利大叫，“跪下，给我跪下，钻心剜骨，钻心剜骨。”

折磨哈利让他很开心，没注意到德拉蔻动了，她身上的小包里有卢修斯给她装的一堆谋杀用品，她努力把手指伸进去，她记得里面有一个奇怪的东西。

“我们上吧，再这样下去不行！”埋伏的傲罗已经看不下去了，多洛霍夫明摆着想要把哈利虐死，几个傲罗开始悄悄地包抄。

傲罗们的小动作躲不开多洛霍夫的眼睛，他嘴角挂着冷笑，立刻用魔杖指着哈利：“阿瓦达……”

砰！砰！好像是幻影移形的炸裂声，多洛霍夫觉得好像有什么滚烫的东西擦过他的脸颊，他扭头去看身后，德拉蔻拿着一个古怪的东西指着他。

雕虫小技！多洛霍夫冷笑了一下，挥了一下魔杖扔出去一个厉火咒，这时候埋伏的傲罗们冲了上来，多洛霍夫的厉火歪了一下，只点燃了德拉蔻身后的小木屋。

一脚把德拉蔻踢进了火堆，多洛霍夫打飞了傲罗们的咒语，继续挥舞魔杖。

“不！德拉蔻！”哈利惊叫起来，他向着多洛霍夫冲去，虽然钻心咒已经让他几乎没办法走动，每走一步都好像撕裂了每寸肌肉。

“哈哈哈，你自己冲过来，阿瓦达索命！”多洛霍夫大笑起来，那绿光打中了哈利，哈利倒了下去。

“哈利！哈利！”傲罗们惊呆了。

“哈哈哈哈 我杀了哈利波特！黑魔王，我杀了哈利波特！”多洛霍夫大叫起来，不知道为什么，他觉得有点冷，衣服上为什么有一片红？他摸了一下，像是……血？他踉跄了一下，眼前忽然黑了下来，一头栽进身后的厉火里……

多洛霍夫大约是第一个死于枪击的巫师，他到死都不知道自己是怎么了。

傲罗们冲了上去，现场一片混乱，哈利拖着德拉蔻从火里走了出来，多洛霍夫临死前的死咒只让他摔了一跤，流了一点鼻血，他颤抖地拉着毫无动静的德拉蔻，用尽了最后一点力气给了她一个“恢复活力”，立刻就晕了过去。

阿尔巴尼亚的傲罗们吓坏了，如果哈利波特死在阿尔巴尼亚，那就是外交事件了，“快点送医院，快点，另一个呢？还活着吗？”

纳西莎接到消息后吓得魂飞魄散，卢修斯连连骂街，两人立刻赶到了阿尔巴尼亚。得知了事情的来龙去脉，卢修斯在家里的地位水涨船高，毕竟他搜刮的那些玩意儿，还是派上了用场。

“会留疤吗？”纳西莎哭哭啼啼地问治疗师，德拉蔻被厉火烧伤了。

“恐怕不能全部消除掉。”治疗师说。

“哈利波特要敢抛弃德拉蔻我就杀了他，”卢修斯恶狠狠地说。

一头金发不得不剪掉，德拉蔻留着短发，脸上贴着纱布，满身绷带，坐在轮椅上，哈利推着她在花园转圈圈，他虽然有些虚弱，但至少没有什么大的伤口。

“我不漂亮了，会留疤。”德拉蔻摆弄着手里的花枝，谁不知道哈利波特是个大颜控。

“那又怎么样？”哈利摸摸她的头，指指自己的额头，“我也有疤啊，不是很配吗？”

“有好长时间不能跟你睡了。”德拉蔻对他撅起嘴，她养好这一身皮要很久。

“这正是我要警告你的事情，我被钻心咒伤害的太厉害，别来缠着我。”哈利一本正经地小声说，“这是秘密，不许声张。”

“……谢谢，哈利。”德拉蔻眨眨眼，有些感动。

“生命那么无常，我想我应该对你坦白一些事情，”哈利蹲下，看着德拉蔻的灰眼睛，“我很嫉妒，我嫉妒你当初跟随伏地魔，我一直在问自己，当年是不是我亲手把你推到他身边的？我有时候还想，他是不是很看重你，对你有什么想法，因为你这么漂亮……如果我表现得像个大傻瓜，你一定要原谅我，因为我爱你，从很久之前，就爱你。”

“哈利，”德拉蔻伸手搂住他，泪汪汪地看着他，“我还以为……谢谢你，你救了我两次，没有你，我早就死了，谢谢你，我爱你。”

“如果不是纳西莎，我也早就死了，我们的缘分可能早就注定了吧。”他凑过去很轻很轻地吻住她，觉得心里一片安稳。

亲爱的，别怕，危险都过去了，我们会相伴走下去，事实证明，你是我烈火里唯一想要抓住的真心。

两个傲罗站在花园门口：“看上去不像下药的啊。”

“去治疗师那里要个血样交差就行了，真下药人家也是哈利波特，给你下药是你的荣幸，快走吧。”


End file.
